A Queens Pride
by Cherry-Coloured Titan
Summary: A lion female named Rukiya travels to Pride Rock seeking out a new home, desperately hoping to forget about her old one. if you'd like more writing from me please contact me at  dagobahdude./
1. Chapter 1

A youthful lioness named Rukiya had been running across the desert lands overnight. Copious amounts of dirt and sand covered the ends of her paws. However she wasn't bothered by her dusty look, she was much too focused on sprinting as far and as fast as she could. It took her an excessive amount of strength to keep at a reasonable speed and to refrain from passing out.

Soon she began to slow herself down, feeling a rush of heat hit her body. Rukiya panted profusely from her lack of energy and how long she had been treading in the beaming sun. The young lioness slowed down to a trotting speed. She made sure to look at her surroundings before coming to a complete halt. She was in a heated savannah, without much thought she stopped walking.

"This should be far enough." Rukiya said to herself stopping and looking over her shoulder. When she realized no one had been following her, she closed her eyes to collect herself. Both sides of her head pulsated as her weary eyes were closed. A unbearable pain extended throughout all her limbs. She let out a small groan in response, shooting her eyes back open.

Rukiya slowly lifted her head, feeling even more faint than before. The immense warmth of the sun harshly radiated down onto the savannah. The lionesses eyes began to flutter. It was this unforgiving humidity that caused Rukiya to collapse onto the ground passing out from the heat.

What felt like days later for Rukiya, she awoke to find herself lying on a large rock. Her eyes were slowly forced open with a groan escaping from her lips. She could feel nothing but pain in this moment. Carefully, the lioness lifted her head to see that the sky had grown darker since she last saw it. It was already late evening, she thought.

As softly as she could, the lioness turned her head around to see where she was. Forcing a grunt, Rukiya turned to her side and tried to stand up with no prevail. Her body was still very sore and tired from her trip.

"Grrr.." She growled low, putting her head back on the ground. Just as she did that a grown male lion and two younger lions that were around her age, stood patiently behind her. "Hapana!" Rukiya yelped and jumped up in fear, only to be stopped by the horrible stinging sensation in her limbs. She groaned and shut her teeth down tightly.

"Please miss, we do not mean to harm you.." The younger lion with the red mane said in a surprisingly calming voice. Rukiya breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. She turned her head to look fearfully at all the lions in front of her. She scooted back a bit and sat down, desperately trying to normalize her breath.

"Where is this place? Who are you?" Rukiya demanded in a voice both equally afraid and demanding. The largest lion stepped forward. Rukiya took a quick second to examine him. He had a long black mane, bright green eyes, canary yellow fur. If she wasn't so frightened, she might take a longer look at the lion thinking he was handsome.

"My name is Ahadi, I am the Lion King, ruler of the Pride Lands." Rukiya blinked for a second. He didn't seem like a threat. This is my first born Mufasa," Rukiya looked at Mufasa, he had a short red mane, red eyes and orange colored fur. To Rukiya, Mufasa didn't seem to be a threat either. "And this is my second born, Scar." The lioness glanced at the  
King's second son, Scar. The only thing she could think was, what an odd name to give your son.

"Yes.." Scar hissed towards his father. He then turned his attention to Rukiya and began to circle around her. "And what might your name be?" He asked giving her a unrelenting stare.

"My name...it is Rukiya, your Majesty.." Rukiya spoke faintly giving a small bow to the three lions. She lifted her head and looked to the King with a weak gaze.

"I'm sure you have traveled very far from home." The King said watching her intently.

"Y-Yes I have." Rukiya said lowering her head a bit giving short tireless breaths. She couldn't even remember what her home was right know, where it was, or what it looked like.

"And you don't seem to be in the best of shape. How did you manage to travel here all by yourself?" Mufasa said taking a step forward, showing genuine concern for Rukiya.

"Well I..was sort of in a dangerous situation...my uh, parents they told me to run away...to...never return. One could only assume-" She stopped herself from speaking. From saying what she feared the most. "No wait, that would never happen. Never mind." Rukiya began to think of her parents dejectedly. They couldn't have. "I mean...they wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? I'm sorry...what are we talking about here?" Mufasa said attentively.

"My parents...they saved me from a monster I know that for sure. Something strange. Something that not even I could fathom would be real to our world." Scar yawned in boredom, covering his paw with his mouth. Mufasa nudged him causing scar to scowl at him. "But they're definitely alright, I-I'm sure of it."

Ahadi gazed at Rukiya downtrodden. He noticed their was something wrong with her. Maybe she wasn't facing her parents death all that healthy. The King wondered to himself, what can I do to make this child feel better? Perhaps I need to let her sort it out on her own. Maybe she needs guidance from someone even wider than I. Rafiki.

"Rukiya, I strongly advise that you stay the night and see our healer Rafiki in the morning. I'm certain he could help with your wounds and whatever you may be going though." The King spoke in a very gentle sounding tone. She could tell that he did care for her feelings, but he shouldn't. Rukiya lifted her head aghast with the idea.

"Oh I can't stay your highness. I-I have to get back to my parents. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"But you must, you are not doing well," Mufasa interrupted in a concerned voice. Rukiya clenched her teeth and looked away in worry. He was telling the truth, although she didn't want to admit it. "You need to rest." She looked back at Ahadi and Mufasa.

"Do you really think it would be okay? I mean, just for a day...I-I can't stay forever." Rukiya said in a broken voice. Both Ahadi and Mufasa nodded. How were they so kind to her, she thought.

"We are welcome to all passing animals that wander through the Pride Lands. This vision is what my father had intended. I'm quite certain we can help you here." Ahadi said. Rukiya nodded to him and looked out to the sky to see the sun setting. Scar yawned once again causing Rukiya to yawn as well. "It's getting late, you may sleep here for tonight."

"Thank you, King Ahadi." She said bowing her head. He slowly nodded and headed into the main lion den along with Mufasa. Rukiya lowered herself down onto the rock and laid at her side. She blinked taking a look at the Kings second son, Scar. He had his back turned to her, but she still watched him. His fur was a rusty orange, the tip of his tail was black along with his short mane.

Scar was just about to head in when he turned his body to gaze at the lioness. It was then he noticed how intensely she was staring at him. What is her problem? He stared back at her with a disdain look on his face. Rukiya responded with a wistful gleam in her eyes, hoping to make a good impression on him. Scar blinked in confusion. He snickered and turned away from the lioness's gaze. What a strange girl.

Rukiya lowered her eyes and gave a quiet sigh. She laid on her stomach and put her head in her paws. I wonder what his deal was, she thought. She scoffed and shook her head. What's the point in even worrying what he thought about you. You're only going to be staying here for a night. Rukiya blinked slowly as if in a daze. The thought of her parents came up, and for some reason it make her stomach feel sick. It also made her feel...angry.

"Stop stressing Rukiya...everything will be fine. You just need some rest, you'll feel better in the morning when you get to see your parents." Rukiya said out loud to herself giving a small hopeful smile. She felt her consciousness slipping away as she fell into a deep slumber.

Rukiya slept comfortably at the entrance of the main lion den on Pride Rock. Her honey colored body heaved up and down as she took peaceful breaths. A soft breeze began to waft through the air tickling the ends of her thick fur. The breeze swept up a few leaves and dirt that swirled around, weightlessly flying above. Leaves and dirt flew over the head of Rukiya. However, the lioness still continued to sleep curling her paws up close to her chest. She gave a small groan and flopped over.

The wind increased speed and quickly shifted pushing the lonesome leaves on Rukiya's face. She speedily snapped opened her eyes and took a deep breath of shock. Small pieces of dirt and leaves were sucked into her throat which caused her to cough. A rough hot feeling made itself noticed at her throat. She threw her head back and forth coughing and swallowing the taste of dirt.

While the lioness continued to shake her head and toss her neck, Ahadi, Mufasa, and Scar all walked out of the den preparing for a hunt. They all stopped in their tracks to see Rukiya with her head bent over, coughing loudly. In the middle of coughing Rukiya turned her head to see that the royal family had been watching her.

"Uh..." She widened her eyes and sat down to brush her paw against her lips. A line of spit was now apparent on her paw. She chuckled again, and this time gave a small polite cough. She lowered her head apologetically. "I'm very sorry King Ahadi, did I wake you?" Rukiya asked in a shameful tone, lifting her head up again. He chuckled at her.

"No, you did not wake us. My son's and I were just about to go on a family hunting trip...It's more of training really. I wanted to get up early before I had any of my kingly duties to attend to." The King said looking back and forth between both his sons. Rukiya sighed in relief.

"Right, of course. I'm very glad I was not the one who had disrupted your sleep."

"Well, now that you are awake and well enough to stand, you can see Rafiki now. I'm quite sure that he is up at this hour working on a new potion or remedy or something. He's out on the tree of life. You passed by it on your way to the Pride Lands."

"Yes...I think I remember," She said shyly. Still a bit unsure about where it was. "Thank you again, your highness, I very much appreciate it." The King gave her a noble nod. She smiled. "I hope you have a good hunt this morning," Rukiya added looking over to Mufasa and Scar, who had been standing beside Ahadi, waiting for the conversation to end. She exhaled and turned her body.

Small wing flapping noises came from above their heads. The four lions looked up to see a small red-billed horn bill flying frantically towards them. Rukiya paused and turned her head back to the three lions to see what the commotion was all bird halted and hovered just in front of the king.

"King Ahadi, there is trouble in Chakula Plains!" Zuzu spoke in an urgent tone.

"Yes, fill me in on the way Zuzu. I'm very sorry boys, maybe a different time." Ahadi said gently to his sons.

Just after, he jumped clean over the three of them and leaped down the large rocks already running off. He sure was quick to attend to his subjects, she thought. Rukiya looked over to see Mufasa was not phased by what just happened, it was a different story for Scar, however. Scar looked to be extremely disappointed that his father had left the both of them alone.

"He always does this." Scar spoke with a vicious tongue behind his lips. He shook his head and gave a deep growl. Rukiya looked at him with a woeful stare before turning away. I should probably get going before getting all wrapped up in someone else's problems, she thought. She slowly turned around and began to walk quietly down Pride Rock.

"There will be another time Scar, Father just has to deal with more important things right now. He'll make time for us later." Mufasa said softly towards his brother.

"Whatever." Scar scoffed in disappointment. Rukiya tried her best not to interfere, but she couldn't help but felt contrite for him. It sounded like Ahadi rarely gets to spend time with them...or at least that's what she was getting out of Scar. It sounded like Scar really needed his father. Maybe that's why he felt so weird to her.

Rukiya lowered her head dejectedly. She looked back at Scar perturbed for a moment as he stared back heedfully. She gave the prince courteous smile, as gently as she could, then turned around to walk away.

Jumping down onto a cluster of rocks at the entrance of Pride Rock, the feeling of tall green grass beneath her paws made her sigh in relaxation. the cool touch of the plant, crushing underneath her feet caused her to gave a half smile. This feeling quickly fled when she began to think about the Prince. I wish I could comfort him, she thought. Without turning her head, Rukiya glanced to the right anxiously.

The lioness bent her head down and began to jog with heavy speed. A stinging sensation struck her calves and arms. Rukiya scrunched up her face in a result of the pain it caused her. Her legs began to shake and tremble wanting to give out from beneath her, but she wouldn't let them. Despite the burning in her limbs, Rukiya kept pressing on.

Continuing to run with all of her strength, the lioness groaned and breathed heavily behind her clenched teeth. She squinted her eyes trying her best to look around a bit. Ahadi had said that the tree of life wasn't very far away from pride rock. She scanned the area for it finding it to be far off to the left of the grassy plains. The wind pushed against her body forcing her to slow down. Rukiya groaned and closed her eyes wondering if she should just give up now or to go on?

"No...I must go on for my parents." Rukiya said to herself determined. Pulling her head up she opened her eyes and faced the wind head on. With every new step she took, the louder the voice in her head screamed at her, don't give in. Her lips curved down into a scowl, and behind her lips were barred teeth, fiercely clenching onto her last bit of hope.

As Rukiya's paws pressed into the tall green grass, she began to run speedily out of steam. She opened her mouth taking deep breaths, pleading for more air to fill her lungs. A pounding feeling pulled at the skin of both her temples. She narrowed her eyes and frowned trying to forget the feeling and move on from it, but it happened repeatedly, in short, incriminates like a heart beat. It wouldn't go away.

"Ugh!" Rukiya yelled finally tripping over her own paws. She stumbled crashing forward onto the ground, sliding across the dirt. She closed her eyes and breathed hard. "Ouch..." She felt her head bump something. Letting out a soft grunt Rukiya rolled her eyes up to see a large tree behind her head.

"Hmm? What is that?" A voice said from above the tree. The leaves of the tree rustled for a moment, some of them even falling down. From the top of the tree, a baboon poked his head out. I'm here, Rukiya thought to herself worn out. She sighed allowing her eyes to roll back, slowly closing them.


	2. Chapter 2

As the young lioness's head pulsated, bruises on the top of her head began to grow under her fur. This caused her to have a horrendous thumping all over her entire head as a high pitched ringing sound filled her ears. Rukiya groaned loudly in reply to the aching she felt.

In the tree up above, the baboon watched the lioness with a curious stare. He nodded to himself letting out a small sound of verification.

"I see you have bumped your head, strange lioness," Rafiki said almost mocking her misery. Rukiya opened her eyes and squinted. She tried hard to pull herself up to take a look at the animal, but her beaten body kept dragging her back down to the ground, pleading for her to stay. With a groggy head, she rolled her eyes upward to look at the baboon.

"You, don't say..." She replied miffed with heavy breaths. Rukiya worked her body hard to get her breathing back under her control. The faster she ran the more steam she'd eventually run out of. Maybe running wasn't such a good idea right now. The sunlight that peered out of the baboon's tree hit Rukiya's eyes just to where it blinded her. Perfect, she thought.

As the lioness struggled down below, Rafiki stared at her with a look of perplexity. This must be the lioness I have been expecting. She's just as weird as what has been predicted. Wonder how she'd end up with her future mate. He grumbled, grabbed a fruit, and hopped down from the tree. Landing down next to Rukiya, he smashed the fruit against her head.

"OUCH! HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-" She was suddenly cut off by Rafiki's harsh tone.

"I do not like that disrespect!" Rafiki replied putting both of his thin hands against his hips. She growled and pouted her thin black lips. Hmm, she had a lot of learning to do before becoming anything worth note in the Pride Lands. Rafiki lifted the corners of his mouth and began to speak, more dignified this time. "Now, what is it I can help you with?" He said turning the fruit in his hand to observe it.

"Well, I was hoping...you could heal my wounds, looks like you made them, a bit worse. Umm, anyways the King told me I should come see you for being restless I suppose." Rukiya said shifting her shoulders. Rafiki held one piece of the fruit in his hand, taking a large bite out of it. He ogled down at the lioness, there was an incredible amount of distress in her. Her parents had recently been...killed in front of her. What a sad child, he thought.

"Yes, yes." Rafiki put the fruit on the ground and stepped up closer to Rukiya. With his dampened hands covered in fruit juice, he grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. The tip of her nose was very close to his, she could almost feel his breath. "I see that his concern for you is correct..."

"Ugh." She groaned and pulled her head away from him, giving a scowl.

"You are not only hurting...here," Rafiki pointed at her head."Here," He said pointing to her back, "and here," He said moving his finger over to her hip. "But you are also hurting inside here." A tapping against her chest made her look down. Rafiki's finger stayed glued to her honey colored fur.

"My...heart?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Mhm! Yes! You have a deep feeling of guilt and regret. Do you not?" Rafiki asked crossing his arms and glancing at her suspiciously. Rukiya immediately scoffed after hearing what he had to say. Why would he even say that? She furrowed her eyebrows in utter disbelief.

"What? I...no. Why would I feel guilty or regret at all?" Rukiya spoke in a fading voice that sounded rather melancholy. The ends of Rafiki's mouth slowly dropped as he stared at her. Was she acting this way on purpose? She must not want to admit that her feelings of loss might be right. If she can't accept it, she can not get past it. He sighed deeply and sat down next to her.

"Last night I had a talk with the King. Ahadi had told me that you were going through some things with your parents." Rukiya looked away from him, clenching her teeth. Why did the king have to talk to Rafiki? Why? "I'm sure it was very hard...to witness what you had," Rafiki spoke in a sensitive tone, trying to get a reaction from her.

"No! I didn't! You're wrong. They're...they're still alive I just..." Rukiya kept her face down. Trying to keep her gaze away from Rafiki. She could feel tears building up at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't fight it anymore. A small whine was pushed from her lips. Tears poured over her cheeks causing her to sniffle and turn her head away. "I couldn't even try to save them...I'm weak. It's all my fault." Rukiya stated in a cracking voice.

"It was not your fault-" Rafiki said putting his hand on her back. She chuckled and pulled herself out of his embrace.

"Oh really? I'm the one who ran away in their time of need. I'm the one who ran," Her eyes shifted away from Rafiki for a moment as she began to remember what had happened. "They were shouting my name, screaming for my help. I can still hear their voices in my head. I can't escape it. As the monster engulfed their bodies...dark clouds surrounded them in a fiery death."

"It's going to be alright, Rukiya," Rafiki said calmly putting his arm on her shoulder. Once she felt the baboon's fingers settle onto her shaggy fur. This time, she let him touch her. It was actually, kind of nice...to have someone hold her like that. After all, she didn't have her mother to cry to anymore. Rukiya let out small whimpers being interrupted with sharp breaths of air. Rafiki pulled the lioness closer to him to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm even weaker for crying in front of you. I don't usually do this...and I'm certainly not looking for pity. I just-just the thought of my parents being torn to shreds, by that monster...drives me mad, and it makes me feel even worse when I know that leaving them behind, only could have furthered their deaths." Rukiya breathed in with a heavy breath. "I don't know what else to do, to keep my mind off of it."

The lioness gave tireless breaths behind her now barred teeth. She tugged herself away from the baboon and stood up by herself. She extended her claws in anger, trying to release the wound up tension from her paws and arms. It didn't work. Rukiya began to pace back and forth, her paws and head still stinging from their previous injuries. The bottom of her eyes had begun to twitch in irritation. So much went through her mind in those few moments.

It was her fault her parents were gone, she is the reason they are no longer alive. If she had stayed, maybe she could have tried fighting them off as well or died trying. Anything would be better than this. It seemed too easy to pretend the problem wasn't there when she was by herself, but now; confronted with the issue, she couldn't ignore it. She could only feel aggravated, disgusted, and ashamed of how she handled the situation with her parents.

Rafiki gazed at her apprehensive. He could feel her rage building up inside of her, seeking for a way out. She needed an outlet for all these emotions, he thought. She could become just as bad as Taka if she followed down this path. Hungry for more than just affirmation. Rafiki followed the lionesses body with his eyes as she turned back and forth. He noticed how her paws pushed dirt into the air behind her.

A look of solace rested across Rafiki's face. He gave an audible noise of deep thought. What should the young lioness do to release all this unwanted energy? He coughed when the dirt hit the fur of his muzzle. He pushed his staff against Rukiya's thigh causing her bottom half to push away from him.

"Stop that, I am trying to think," Rafiki said in an increasingly irritated voice. She scoffed and sat down, dropping to the ground, causing more dirt to fly up. Crossing her arms she laid her head on them, peering down at the grass a few feet in front of her. She didn't realize how much she missed her parents until she actually cried about it.

"Hmm...Ahh haha! I think I've got it!" The baboon followed his words with an obnoxious fit of laughter. This caused Rukiya to lift her head up at him urgently.

"What is it? What?" Rukiya said frantically wanting an answer. Rafiki jumped over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What if, you run?" He spoke in a low whisper pressing up against her side.

"Uh, run?" She questioned completely lost.

"Yes, run...go! Around Pride Rock and back! Go, now!" She yelped as Rafiki slapped his staff on her butt. Rukiya had began to run far away from The tree of life and back towards Pride Rock. The lionesses turned her head and looked back at the crazed baboon. He stood hunched over, his staff in one hand. She wasn't sure, but it seemed as though he was smiling.

Turning her head forward, Rukiya felt the wind roughly press against her honey colored fur. She squinted her eyes and scanned the area in front of her. Nothing but grassy planes and patches of hard dirt in front of her. Every time she stretched out her limbs a new tingling sensation would hit her body. Her limbs began to burn and ache the more she ran. The pain was so much, that a large roar escaped her lips.

Rukiya barred her teeth and stretched her lips out. She hoped no one would hear that. That would be pretty embarrassing. Her chest was hastily brought forward and back controlling her large tireless breaths. Small strands of spit slipped out of the corner of her lips. Why, the young lioness was almost as fast as she was when she was running for her life. She continued to run as fast as she could, getting even closer to Pride Rock.

Just as she reached the trees near Pride Rock, she saw Scar lying under one in the shade. He lazily lifted his head to look at the lioness. He then sat up carefully watching her with a growing grin on his face. Rukiya widened her eyes to gaze upon him yet again today. She wondered if she should say anything, quickly. She wondered if she could say anything to the Prince that would make him feel any better. Maybe she shouldn't. Rukiya speedily rushed. around the tree where Scar was at.

Not bothering to look back, Rukiya kept her head forward. The small pinching sensation was recognized at her wrists. She was running so much that her limbs were becoming sorer. At this point she'd be in even worse condition then when she arrived. Picking up the pace, she whipped around the back corner of Pride Rock and caught the attention of Mufasa. He stood watching her for a second in curiosity. Rukiya gave him a quick smile which caused him to turn his body and run to her side.

"What are you doing Rukiya?" Mufasa questioned with a look of interest on his face. Rukiya didn't stop to look at him but answered his question anyway.

"I'm obviously running, but I think your real question is why. Well...I'm not really sure why." Rukiya answered dumbfounded.

"Oh," Mufasa said simply in his deep gravelly voice. Rukiya turned her eyes to him, just now realizing how low sounding his voice was. She quickly redirected her eyes forward to curve her body turning the other corner of Pride Rock. "Well, wanna race?" Mufasa said giving her a cocky smile. Rukiya shot her head at Mufasa giving him a look of pure ferocity.

"Oh, you are on," Rukiya said in a determined voice. Mufasa chuckled and quickened his speed. She watched as his muscly limbs moved faster, pounding his heavy sounding paws against the ground. She gasped and grunted, pushing herself to the limit trying to catch up to him. Rukiya glared at him with a pout on her face, their is no way anyone could be faster than me! I was raised in the jungle! Mufasa smiled back at her, Rukiya in turn, scoffed and growled racing even further ahead of him.

With each gallop she took, her limbs screamed out to her, begging her to stop and take a break. She couldn't. Her dignity was now at stake, she had to beat Mufasa. Nothing was going to slow her down. Not even her own suffering body. Rukiya felt a wave of heat hit her face, she squinted her eyes and slightly lifted her head higher. The wind pushed her back, but she wouldn't let it defeat her. It was more than a simple race to her, she needed to prove her worth.

"Where is the finish line?" Mufasa said loudly over the wind.

"It's at the tree of life!" She answered just as loud. The lioness kept her speed just above Mufasa's desperately hoping to beat him, while gradually running out of energy. She panted extensively trying to reduce the amount of heat in her body. How did she ever get herself into this?

The tree of life was just in their line of sight. At first it looked tiny, then started to slowly but surly grow in size. Rukiya widened her eyes at the sight of her victory. In the background, Rukiya heard Mufasa laugh and say something behind her, but she had ignored it. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukiya watched as Mufasa began to speed up to her creating an even louder laugh in a mocking manner. She gasped and growled again indignant with his competitiveness. Quickly giving it her all, she hurried forward to tag Rafiki's tree.

Lifting her paw up, Rukiya pushed out her claws and scrapped them across Rafiki's tree. Much to her dismay, the lioness slipped, falling flat on her stomach on the ground. In front of her, Mufasa slid to a stop, pausing in front of her, as if he was trying to show off how much energy he still had. Both the lion, and the lioness sounds of heavy breathing filled the air. Regaining a bit of her own mind, Rukiya stopped panting so loudly to speak.

"I-I-I w-won! Kutisha." She said lying down on her stomach resuming her panting. Hanging upside down above them, Rafiki poked his head out of the leaves. He turned himself right side up and jumped down to greet them both.

"So, have you learned anything from this?" Rafiki spoke twirling his staff in his hand. Rukiya lifted her head in surprise. What was she supposed to learn? She almost forgot the reason she was running for was because Rafiki told her to.

"Uh no," Rukiya said groaning, trying her best to sit up. She stared at Rafiki and watched him he grab his staff. He swung it back as if he was going to hit her with it. She swiftly reacted by clenching her teeth together and tightly shutting her eyes. Rafiki smirked at the lioness. She was certainly a weird one, wasn't she? He leaped towards her and grabbed her muzzle, causing her to open her eyes again.

"You are an excellent runner," Rafiki said in a gentle sounding voice.

"It's true. You out ran me." Mufasa spoke taking a step forward, gazing at Rukiya warmly. She sighed and stood up.

"Thank you...I guess I am good at running." Rukiya said looking back and forth between them fondly. Rafiki and Mufasa both nodded their heads at her.

"You know, the lionesses could always use an extra paw while they are out hunting sometimes. I bet you're just as good at hunting as you are at running, how about you stay a little longer and help out in the Pride Lands?" Mufasa said bending his head in a charming way. Rukiya's eyes went wide with joy when Mufasa spoke to her. She...she couldn't believe what she heard. A Prince just invited her to stay in his lands. A Prince!

"I suppose. Staying sounds lovely." She said trying to calm herself.

"Great. I'll let my father know when he comes back from morning patrol." Mufasa said proudly smiling at Rukiya. She smiled back at him, then looked off to her side for a moment. It's so strange how things work out. Then she remembered where she was at. Rukiya turned her head to Rafiki.

"Uhh...yeah, so I guess I'll be on my way then." Rukiya turned around back to Pride Rock knowing her destiny didn't end there. Just because her parents were gone doesn't mean that her life is completely over, she still had much to do. She needed to serve and protect Pride Rock, the King, and all of his subjects.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun was rising in the sky, a new day commenced for Rukiya. She took it as an opportunity to better herself, and begin the service Mufasa had spoken of before.

Rukiya jumped down off of pride rock and onto the smaller rocks that led to the ground. Hopping on the ground, a small cloud of dust was pushed up. Rukiya stretched out her paws and yawned, still a bit groggy from when she had woken up. Blinking two times, she sprung her head up excitedly.

"Time to start my new duties for King Ahadi!" She said in a triumphant tone, a smile across her face. Pushing her behind up in a starting position, she took a first step and sprinted like a herd of impalas away from a pack Hyenas.

The hot musty air of the Savannah surrounded Rukiya's stocky body. She chuckled as the dirt from below her feet was being pushed back behind her. Her muscles worked harder today to keep her up and running. They had become warm the more she had sped up.

A smile spread across Rukiya's face. She absolutley adored the feeling of a strong body.

Now, she was really at peace. A wave of cool air pushed against her fur causing her to tingle with excitement. It felt as though she had entered an entirely new world. One without sadness, guilt, or death. The only thing she felt now, was power.

Speeding around a few rocks in her way, she gracefully dodged them. A puff of dirt and loose grass followed her trail. Rukiya's paws pressed against the ground with a great amount of force. Each time she leaped through the air and onto the ground, her mighty limbs extended helping her speed.

Slowly turning her head to the side she was scanning the area. To her right was a herd of zebras. They seemed to be unharmed and calm. Rukiya smiled and turned to the left. Closer to her she saw more of the heards, this time giraffes, and in the distance she was able to see a crowd of elephants.

Soon, Rukiya had come to the conclusion that all the animals were fine. After realizing this, she slowed herself down to a light jog and pushed two of her feet outward. She slid across the dry ground creating a cloud of dirt. With a strong lift of her chin, she stared out at the land.

The sky touched the earth beautifully to her. It was pleasing to see such calm serenity. The grasslands were quiet with a few small bugs flying around near the plants. Her eyes began to focus on how the small nats circles around each other, flying from large to tiny leaf.

Giving a loud thud, the young lioness plopped herself down on the ground. Rukiya laid her head against her paw and stared down at the dirt in front of her. The dried cracks and ridges in the dirt caught her eye. She huffed and closed her eyes.

"Well...this isn't what I expected." Rukiya said pouting her lips. A small rumbling against the dirt caught her attention. She snapped her eyes open and shifted them to where the movements were coming from. The young lioness gradually turned her head forward, lifting her body off the ground.

The vibrations kept on as she shifted her shoulders, readying herself for pouncing. Rukiya narrowed her eyes as she saw a patch of tall grass sway and bend. There. The lioness quickly jumped out of the grass and leaped to the sounds of the creature.

Rukiya quickly grabbed the animal, pushing her large paw against its body. In front of her laid a small grey hare with half of its face pressed into the ground. Rukiya's eyes went up and down scanning the animal, it trembling under the weight of her paw. She narrowed her eyes, conflicted with what she should do with it.

"P-Please...don't eat me. Please?" The hare said in a cracking voice. It speaks? Rukiya, without giving her any sign of mercy, spoke.

"Why should I?" The lioness asked in a low tone. The hare in front of her groaned and looked away. She blinked and pushed her paws together in fear, scrambling for an excuse no doubt. "Well?"

"Uh...because-because, if you don't...I'll uh...do you a good turn!" The hare said giving Rukiya a smile. Rukiya looked to the small animal squinting her eyes. What could this animal possible have to offer me? The hare leaned her head forward and coughed. Rukiya was suddenly reminded of herself under a flaming tree, struggling for air.

"S-Sorry." Rukiya said to the hare jumping off of her. The hare laughed in a mocking way and hurried off. The young lioness growled and looked out to small animal while it jumped from large patch of grass to the next. She turned her head away and huffed. "Why did...that..." Why did that happen, she thought.

Why was I suddenly flooded with the thoughts of how my family was torn apart? Images of smoke and fire sprouted in her mind. Her mother giving large roars, protecting her from the danger. Father jumping into the air, pouncing the threat, tearing at its flesh. Blood covering her parents once beautiful fur.

Relentlessly the thought of her mother and father yelling came at her. She could remember their exact screams ringing in her ears. They shouted at her over the crackling fire, run child! Smoke filled the air, causing her to choke harshly. She couldn't say anything back to them, even though she wished she could.

Rukiya clashed her teeth together. Just above her muzzle, wrinkles formed. Her lips twitched the thought of her endangered parents. Her mother could help her escape. She lifted a flaming tree branch to save her...and yet, she couldn't do anything in return. Her parents had died, and Rukiya couldn't fix it.

The young lioness tossed her head to the side, still feeling sorrow for her deceased parents. Her eyes were now closed, she exhailed out her nose in a heap of pure anger. She couldn't forgive herself for what had happened. Opening her eyes, Rukiya looked towards the floor dreadfully hurt.

"Rukiya?" A grumbling voice erupted from her side. Rukiya opened her eyes to widen them like saucers. She speedily jumped up and scurried back from the noise. In front of her stood Scar, one of the king's sons. She tried to slow down her breathing, taking in his striking presence was...much to handle.

"Oh. It's you." Rukiya said pulling her arms closer to her center. "P-Prince." Rukiya spoke in a timid voice.

Scar lifted his chin up, while he examined her. He gave her a look of narrowed eyes, and steady lips. She seemed to be...frightened by him, as everyone else was, as they should be. He was glad to see that he had made his terrorizing air known to her. Though he did want to scare her, Scar was a bit intrigued.

"Do you always tremble this much?" Scar asked lifting the end of his cheek at her.

"W-What?" Rukiya stuttered in confusion. She stood up and moved quickly to back away from Scar. He only took a step forward, trying to be in close range with her. "I-I'm not." She replied shifting her shoulders. Scar cocked an eyebrow up and have her a deep frown. "Well...I was just thinking, about um...my parents and-"

"Yes, yes, I am aware of your riveting little tale about your 'parents'." Scar irritated, cut her off mid sentence. He rolled his eyes to the side and glowered.

"Sorry. You're the one who asked." Rukiya said giving her a vexed stare. She let out a huff and stood up. The lioness began to run in the direction of pride rock, away from Scar. She began to think of him galloping away. That lion is pretty strange. The lioness wondered why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. Should she avoid him?

Shaking her head, she tried to keep her mind clear and her eyes forward. She shouldn't be thinking about lions right now. She should be wondering what got into her that made her not want to kill that hare. The animal had awoken her fear...the kind she felt after watching her parents demise, the kind she felt towards Scar just now.

Maybe...her job in the Pride Lands wasn't to hunt at all...perhaps it was to protect. She certainly had a duty to serve, after all the King has given her a place to stay. Hopefully, if she spoke to him about this, he would be in agreement. She wasn't much for hunting anyway.

Yet again the young lioness felt the cool air hit her honey colored fur. Continuing to sprint forward, Rukiya have a slight frown. She wondered what the King might say about her...new path she decided to choose. Would he be mad at her? What if Ahadi was just as scary as Scar was when he was the slightest bit upset? She didn't even want to think about it.

Finally, the lioness began to reach Pride Rock. She pulled her arms up to climb up the rocky steps that led to the entrance of the main cave. Rukiya, with all her strength jumped up from rock to rock and leaped up onto the bottom slant. She turned her head just a bit before bumping into a remarkably dark lioness.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Rukiya said bowing her head just a bit. She changed her expression from that of shock to wonder as she observed the lioness. She looked to be older, her fur was a cinnamon color. However dark she was, her eyes were even more astounding as they were deep set and brown at that! This lioness was truly beautiful. "I...um, I-"

"My name is Uru." She spoke in a low toned voice, much to that of Scar. Come to think of it...she looked a lot like him too. Was she? "Queen of the Pride Lands." She added, once again making her elegant voice clear. Rukiya blinked for a second before shoving her face down near the rock, giving her deepest bow.

"I am...so sorry my Queen. Truly and very." She pushed her muzzle down to the ground near her feet. Uru giggled and leaned down. She put her nose under Rukiya's chin and lifted her face back up. Rukiya gazed at the Queen astounded with how gentle she was.

"And you must be Rukiya, correct?" Uru asked giving her a smirk.

"I-I-I...uh...yes I am." Rukiya answered in a terrified voice. Uru only chuckled at her and began to circle around the young lioness.

"Ahadi and Mufasa have told me about you." Uru said stopping in front of her, just as Scar did. "Don't worry, it was all good things. They both told me how you escaped a rough event, and that you were even convinced to stay here. You know you don't have to, right dear?" Uru said in a sweet voice, looking deep into Rukiya's eyes. Rukiya looked away, feeling intimidated.

"I-I know. I just...like it much better here than I would at home. Their is nothing left for me back there," Rukiya said in a gloomy tone. She carefully inhaled and exhailed. "But I know I have purpose here...and I think it might be...being a guard." Rukiya said in an unsure tone.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Uru asked giving the lioness a smile.

"I came across a small animal today, and for a moment I wanted to end its life...but then...I noticed how afraid it was of me. I mean," Rukiya huffed in the middle of trying to explain herself. "I mean it had a similar face that I have had before...right after my parents had died." The lioness said bringing her face down in shame.

For a second, Queen Uru looked at Rukiya. She could tell that the young lioness was very troubled. Hmm...a troubled adolescent wasn't something new to her. Uru lowered her eyebrows continuing to looks at the young lioness. She gave a heartfelt smile and and dipped her head.

"Well dear, I give you my full support, as should Ahadi." Uru spoke lifting her head and turning back into the main den. Rukiya opened her eyes up in surprise that she had the Queens approval. She was dumbfounded the Queen even talked to her at all. She couldn't believe she just walked with the Queen! Say something back!

"Oh! I-I...uh, thank you!" Rukiya shouted trying to reach her words. The lioness groaned in embarrassment at how awful she was at talking. Right when you need to know how to speak...words don't come out right. She must think I'm a fool.

Rukiya gave a sigh and turned her head back around. She looked up to the bright beating sun, shifting her eyes to the fleeding clouds that drifted over it. The lioness smiled and brought her head back down to climb off of the large ledge. Pushing her arms out, the lioness jumped down the few rocks that were elevated upwards.

Just then, Rukiya remembered that she had never asked where Ahadi was. Hmm. Now that I mention it...where is Mufasa? They must be out on one of their Father Son trips or something of that nature. Would it be too rude and unwelcoming if I met them? Even though I've only been without parents for two days, I'd still like to feel that bond with someone.

Rukiya began to walk out east of Pride Rock. The large pillows of grass felt great against her paws. She imagined she was home, in the jungle. Drops of rain could be heard in her mind, along with shouting birds, chirping insects, wind pushing against copious amounts of giant leaves. Her family and friends by her side.

She could distinctly remember a day where her mother had gotten home. Rukiya was a cub. As she greeted her mother, the child noticed that her mother looked troubled. She asked her what was wrong, and her mother replied, 'I have seen a creature which I had never thought to exist before.'

The cub wasn't sure of what she meant. A creature? What kind of creature? At first thought a bug came to her mind. No, mom has seen bugs before. What about a...hmm. Now the lioness could only think of strange looking monsters. Some with hanging feathers and goop dripping from their bodies. Some even had their brains spilling out of them!

Although the young cub pleaded, her mother would not tell her what kind of monster. She should have left it at that, but...the lioness was persistant. Everyday young Rukiya would head out, looking for whatever monster her mother saw. It wouldn't be hard to spot something new, the cub knew of every creature little to big in the jungle.

As the days went on, Rukiya grew, and it became harder for her parents to keep her contained. She traveled further and further distanced from home in search of the creature. Until one day...

Rukiya lifted her head and raised her eyebrows. She noticed that the sunlight had completely gone away. She narrowed her eyes and looked up to see that the sky was blanketed by puffy clouds. She looked back down, her chest began to rise and fall as she observed the surrounding area. She wasn't even sure if she was in the Pride Lands anymore.

The lioness shifted her eyes back and fourth to see a thin sheet of smoke roll in through the east. What? How did that get here so quickly? How did I get here? Her eyes widened as she began to see large bones scattered about the area. Tusks and skulls were thrown out randomly laying against the dry cracked ground. Rukiya jumped back, looking at the decayed bones she stepped on.

A whimper escaped the lionesses lips as she stared at the bones. What happened here that...that caused these bones to appear? Do animals just come here to die? Or does something kill them? W-What could be bigger than an elephant?

Just then, a sound of laughter could be heard. High pitched laughter that sounded as if they were squealing. What sort of animal is that? Rukiya turned her body around to see three hyenas jump down from a elevated rock. The lioness stood still watching as they jumped off of the rock, coming towards her. She breathed deeply and quickly turned around.

She yelled and began to run as fast as she could. The chattering laughter of the creatures began to follow after her. She clamped her teeth shut and squinted her eyes, jumping over bones, large rocks, rotten carcasses. The sheer darkness of the lands was enough to make you need to concentrait on where you were stepping. The sounds of the beasts began to echo and vibrate.

Looking to her side, the lioness saw one of the creatures near her. She yelped and stared at it.

"Hey don't look so scared! We just wanna taste ya!" One of the males said in a strange voice. She gasped and turned her head to see another two chattering next to her.

"You entered our lands lion, now you pay!" The female said snapping her mouth towards her leg. Rukiya yelled and pushed herself running even faster.

She bolted off leaving all of the animals in the dust. Rukiya watched as many of the scary things she saw began to lessen and lessen. Their were fewer bones and less patches of blood. Their began to be sightings of more vegitarian, and the fog had defiantly cleared. Her eyebrows went down as she watched the grown slowly go from being rocky and dusty to green and lush.

A groan pushed out of her as she hit the chest of something hard with fur. In front of her muzzle lay Mufasa. Rukiya widened her eyes even more and gasped. She jumped off of him and frantically turned her head from where she was. She looked back and forth to the dark lands and Mufasa, making sure he knew of it.

"T-That that...thing...something...some things were over there! W-What were-"

"Hyenas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyenas?" Rukiya asked Mufasa in a strange voice. Mufasa kept his face towards the dark lands. He nodded and gave a deep sound in response. The lioness furrowed her eyebrows. "I-I-I've never seen that animal in the jungle before," Rukiya said shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh?" Mufasa said partially paying attention. He turned his face towards Rukiya. "We need to leave before the hyenas are tempted to enter the Pride Lands." Mufasa spun around and began to run towards Pride Rock. "Come." He ordered Rukiya.

"R-Right!" She shouted, picking herself up off the ground. As Rukiya galloped, catching up to Mufasa her mind was still on the hyenas she had just encountered. There were three she had seen...but they couldn't have done all that to those animals...right? "Hey...uh, how many hyenas are there?"

"Well," Mufasa turned his eyes up. "I'm not really sure," he looked forward again and gave a stern face. "Maybe over fifty?"

"OVER FIFTY!" Rukiya shouted back. Mufasa turned his head toward her, giving her a look of annoyance. She clenched her teeth and looked away. That was a lot of those creatures! They were nothing like she's seen before. The only animals she's seen that were larger than lions were Elephants and water buffalos...things of that nature.

"Don't worry Rukiya, even if the hyenas entered the Pride Lands my father is capable of driving them out," Mufasa spoke in a certain voice. He was so confident. "And you'd be at ease to know that he is also teaching me to maintain the safety of the Pride Lands." He said turning his blustering look towards her.

The lioness blinked at Mufasa as he raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her and turned his head forward yet again. Rukiya continued to look at him. She had begun to learn more of Mufasa just from a gaze. He certainly was sure of himself, and given what he had acted around his father...she knew he'd make an excellent leader of the Pride Lands one day. A small thought came to mind.

"Hey...Mufasa?" Rukiya asked keeping her eyes low.

"Yes Rukiya, what is it?" He answered back in his already deeply toned voice. Rukiya's lips raised in slight shock. Wow...both of these lions already grew up, didn't they? She gulped.

"You're going to be King next, right?" She asked him, still keeping her gaze on Pride Rock. He gave a grunt in response. "Well...what does that mean for Scar?"

Mufasa blinked and lifted his head higher. He stopped running and stood to stare down at the grass beneath his paws. Rukiya stopped along with him, standing a few feet away from the lion. She looked at Mufasa with parted lips. What she said was out of line, wasn't it? The corners of her lips slowly pulled downwards.

She wanted to say she was sorry, but she didn't know how. She didn't know if he was going to lash out at her, or even attack her. Considering the way Scar is...she should expect both sons to be unpredictable. Preparing for a horrible backlash the lioness shifted her shoulders and pulled herself further away from Mufasa.

"We've been having a horrible falling out..." Mufasa said turning his head away from Rukiya. She leaned forward and pulled her eyebrows up. He didn't seem to want to fight her. Rukiya stepped closer to Mufasa.

"W-What?" She said in a timid way. She wanted to know more, she wanted to be there for him.

"Scar and I. Ever since he got his Scar...things have been different." Mufasa carelessly plopped his rear end on the ground. Rukiya with a lowered head trudged her way over to him and joined him on the grass. "Come to think of it...things have been odd since we were children as well. Maybe it happened when we were cubs, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Rukiya asked gently.

"I mean Scar and I aren't very close to each other, we never were," Mufasa said letting his eyelids fall slightly. He could feel his chest ache. "Even though I'd like to be." The lion said lifting his brows up. His expression transitioned from being hurt to being sour. "I'm not really sure what Scars destiny is...I think that might be up for him to decide."

Giving a face of sorrow, Rukiya looked up at Mufasa and frowned. She released a quiet sigh and lowered her head. She should have never asked him anything at all...maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. Lifting a paw, Rukiya extracted her claws and quietly scratched at the grass beneath her.

"I'd appreciate if we kept this between us," Mufasa said standing up, glancing over to Rukiya. She turned her head to him and lowered it to a bow.

"Y-Yes your highness." She replied trying to make good with him. Mufasa lifted the corner of his cheek.

"Just Mufasa is fine." He said giving her a quick smile then turning his body to run up to Pride Rock.

Rukiya stayed sitting in the grass, looking up to him. Slowly exhaling through her nose, she dipped her nose down. She never meant to be so patronizing. She was just curious. Maybe asking about their part in the Pride is much too personal a question. Well, now she knows. You live and you learn, right? Right.

Standing up on all four feet, Rukiya pulled herself up began to jog towards Pride Rock. Mufasa and her weren't very far from it when they had stopped running. She kept herself up right, appearing to be just fine. The lioness kept her eyebrows narrowed giving her a hardened look. She mustn't let anyone know of the information Mufasa decided to share with her.

Giving a look of ferocity, Rukiya raced towards Pride Rock, becoming closer and closer. Just when she was going to make a harsh curve around the front of the rocks, the Queen stepped in front of her. Rukiya yelled and forced her claws out. They, along with her paws, dug into the ground. Dirt and grass were pushed up into the air.

Just like a rotten branch, Rukiya fell right onto her nose. Her face crashed against the ground at the Queens front paws. Her claws dug into the ground and pulled at small roots underneath. The lioness let out a muffled groan. Great, not only were her claws hurt, so was her pride. In front of her, Queen Uru began to chortle.

Rukiya shot her head up to see the Queen make light of her injuries. How can she be so patronizing yet so fluid? The lioness lifted herself off the ground and coughed. She pulled both of her claws from the ground and stood up on all her legs.

"Queen Uru," She spoke in a shocked tone. Rukiya coughed again, shooting her eyes away then back at the lioness in front of her. "Is there something I can do for you?" She said hoping she could help in some way. Uru smiled.

"Actually yes, there is something you could do for me," Uru said keeping her head up high. Rukiya opened her eyes even wider.

"Oh...r-really? Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I can assist you to the best of my ability." Rukiya said taking a small step forward.

"Okay. Rukiya, I want to teach you how to be a guard," Uru said straight forward. Rukiya couldn't even speak. The Queen...Queen Uru she- she wanted to teach me? Uru turned her gaze ever so slightly to the right of her, towards Pride Rock. "And someday, I'd like you to look after the Prince of the Pride Lands. Both of them." She said returning her eyes to Rukiya.

"I-I-I'm so honored..." Rukiya completely let her head hang down in a bow. Her shoulders lifted and pushed together as she stared at the ground. "Though, I do have to ask...Queen Uru," Rukiya trailed off. The lioness lifted her head and looked at her elder. "Why me?" She asked, lifting her cheeks a bit.

"Because Rukiya, both Ahadi and I see great potential in you," she didn't want to say it, but her and the King also saw darkness in her. Pushing her towards a goal would defiantly keep her from going over the edge. "It's not often that we find a lioness with your...sort of determination and turmoil." Uru gave Rukiya a heartfelt smile. "You've been through so much."

Rukiya could feel the Queens words impacting her. She felt driven! Serving the King and Queen of the Pride Lands was certainly an honor. Being a royal guard to the Prince's was even better, however baffling the idea might be. Rukiya watched as the older lioness turned her head along with her body, motioning her to follow. The younger lioness gasped and hopped forward now walking at the same pace as Uru.

"I can already see how much of an impact you will make on the Pride, on my family...on my son," Uru said slowing her walk pace down. Rukiya did the same and looked up at her. She must be talking about Scar, right? Is she also worried about him? "He's...difficult, but nevertheless I love him so much. He is the baby after all." Uru said in a loving voice.

Deep in her chest, Rukiya's heart pounded. She could already tell that Queen Uru was a great mother...a mother of sacrifice. She could practically feel the ghost of her own mother at her side. How were Mufasa and Scar blessed with such beautiful parents? Well, they must be good to their family, they are the King and Queen.

It wasn't long before Rukiya thought of what Uru has said. She couldn't have that much of an impact on the Pride...can she? With her new destiny as a royal guard, who knows? The lioness sighed and looked away to see the grass lands out in front of her. The deep green on the grass that was shadowed by the clouds above grabbed her attention. The lioness began to grow existential.

The older lioness frowned. She already knew how poorly her sons were acting with each other, it was only a matter of time before would begin to physically fight each other. Taka had already distanced himself by claiming a cave behind Pride Rock was his new den. Each time they'd have dinner together, Taka would take his food up to his den and eat alone.

Ahadi had noticed it too. He'd address it head on with Taka, but only get an argument and insults as a result. The four of them had been drifting apart for some time, and it had taken a deep tole on Uru. She could feel herself becoming restless. Every time her family interacted with each other, she grew more and more anxious. She had felt herself becoming slower than she normally felt.

That must have been the reason her and Ahadi found Rukiya to be so useful. She was faster than the Pride and faster than I could ever be. Not only was she fast, but she was very polite, determined, and level headed. She wondered...if Rukiya were to spend some time with Taka, would her kindness rub off onto him? Or what if she were to be Taka's mate?

Hmm. The thought of the two of them together, or anyone with her younger son for that matter...certainly warmed her heart. A small smile was brought onto her face. How lovely would it be to see Taka, talking softly to a female...taking care of her, making sure everyone saw her only as being beautiful. Was he even capable of such a romantic act? Was Rukiya even capable of reciprocating what Uru wanted for her son?

Uru turned her gaze over to Rukiya who had her face pushed away from her. She did have high hopes for the girl, higher than she could ever know. The Queen then slowed to a stop in the middle of the field. Rukiya stopped as well and walked around to the front of the Queen. Uru lifted her head even higher and looked at Rukiya up and down.

"Now dear, I'd like you to listen," Uru said looking at Rukiya intently. The young lioness in response lifted her eyebrows up, along with her ears. "If you were going to protect...say me, would you be able to tell what was in the surrounding area at all times?"

"Well...I, umm-"

"You would not." Uru cut her off, giving her a demeaning smirk. Rukiya raised her pouted lip in shame at her lack of ability to be hyper aware. "Now...want you to close your eyes, and locate the closest living thing around you that isn't me," Uru said stepping in front of Rukiya. Rukiya pulled her head back slightly, her eyes swiftly going up and down.

She could feel the older lioness's paws touching the front of hers. Rukiya then closed her eyes tightly at first, not knowing what to expect. After doing so, the Queen did not say anything. She actually wondered if she was still inches in front of her. Hmm, I wonder if I could maybe feel her presence. The young lioness calmed herself, slowed down her breathing, inhaling through her nose and out her nose again.

All around the grass lands were a supposed silence, no voices, only the sounds of the wind blowing against the thin pieces of grass beneath her feet. Rukiya gasped in amazement. Never before had she been able to hear the wind unless it was raging. Her ears moved and twitched as she looked for more sounds she hadn't noticed before. A bird cheeping above her head as it flew over. She could almost feel the breeze that the bird pushed downwards.

More sounds became apparent to her like the chirping of crickets near a tree, pounding of large footsteps against the ground, and small light steps...somewhere close by. Rukiya slightly moved her left ear and raised her eyebrow. She retracted her claws and slowly spread her paws out to feel the ground better. The small movements began to feel very defined, familiar to her, she's met this animal before.

Again turning her ears, Rukiya located the noise and opened her eyes. She noticed Uru was not longer standing in front of her. Turning her head to her right, she saw the Queen quietly waiting at her side. Rukiya smiled in a confident way and turned her head back to the direction of the sound. Uru guessed that meant she found an animal and began to follow after her.

The young lioness had her shoulders high and her body lowered. Carefully she began to lightly step towards the sound of the animal with as little force on the ground as she possibly could. She tried her best to keep her body hidden in the grass at her sides. Her fur did well to camouflage her near the ground, however, Uru's fur wasn't so forgiving. Outstretching one arm at a time, Rukiya could feel the sharpness of her claws snag against the dirt beneath her.

To prevent giving away her spot, Rukiya raised her paws a bit higher, making it less noticeable that something was coming. The lioness then spotted a small shadowed figure, hopping around in the dead grass in front of her. She smiled and turned to the Queen. Seeing Uru flash her a smile, the lioness turned her eyes back to the noise. She began to shift her behind, slowly.

Suddenly propelling out of the grass, the lioness pounced onto the closest animal that was near her and the Queen. She was then surprised to see the hare from before. Rukiya opened her eyes up widely.

"It's you," Rukiya said in an almost hypnotic voice. She blinked for a split second. "Wh-"

"Do you really want to eat me that bad? Come on, I'm not gonna be enough to fill your fat stomach!"

"What?" Rukiya replied in a higher pitched voice. "I-I'm not fat, right?" She said turning to Uru. Uru shook her head no and gave a deadpan look at the hare. "Ugh! W-Why are you so rude? W-Who do you think you are?" Rukiya asked becoming even more frustrated.

"One, you are fat. Two, it's pretty easy for you to talk down to me like that considering your massive size. Three, you tried to eat me!" The hare said in a much more screechy voice. Rukiya squinted her eyes at the small thing. She felt the animal move her paw off of its body with ease. She didn't realize that she had been loosening her grip on the small thing. "And four, my name is Dalila." The hare now stood on its hind legs, its paws on both hips.

"Uh, oh...I am...my name is Rukiya...and I-I-" Rukiya shot her eyes away from the hare. She didn't really realize that the small animal, felt so much.

"I take that as your apology?" Dalila said tilting her head in a sassy manner. The hare let her paws down, and sighed deeply. "Since I still owe you a favor, what is it that you need?" The hare asked in a bit of a tone. Rukiya let her eyebrows fall. The hare wasn't giving her a lot to work with. She's small. What could she do for me?

Quickly flashing her eyes over to the Queen, Rukiya remembered what she had said earlier. Hey would be giving her full support, probably in whatever she wanted to do...and since she had no concept on how large the Pride Lands were, she needed someone to show her around. Even if they were a rude little thing like Dalila was.

"I'd like you to show me around the Pride Lands just once." Rukiya said in a voice of high regard. "Then, you may go back to...whatever it is you do on a daily basis...umm...Dalila." Rukiya said shooting the hare a smug smile.

Dalila stared at the lioness with a blank expression. Good heavens, this girl is an idiot. She gave a Ian and crossed her arms.

"Fine." The small hare said shortly.

"O-Okay." Rukiya said in an uncomfortable voice. "Well...we shoul-"

"After." Uru said at her side. Uru saw Rukiya whip her head around to her. She raised the corner of her lips, trying to contain her laughter. She always looked so timid around me. "You can go and explore the Pride Lands after we are done with our training. We have much to do now, Rukiya."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing near the bottom of Pride Rock, Rukiya stared up at the new cub. Around her, the animals cheered out in glee, unleashing their loudest roars and grunts. Monkeys chartered, Elephants stomped and sounded their trumpets. The zebras behind her also seemed to create their own neighing and barking.

The lioness squinted her eyes up to see Rafiki still holding up the cub. Rukiya parted her lips and smiled. Mufasa and Sarabi must be so very proud. Sarabi so far, has made a great Queen. One to make Uru proud. The late Queen always approved of the two getting together, settling down and having cubs. Hmm...she wondered why Scar never had that life.

Rafiki began walking back down Pride Rock with the cub in his hand. The animals that surrounded Rukiya quickly began to diminish, starting with the smaller animals first, then the largest ones last. They must be frightened that without all the attention being on the Prince, then maybe everyone would go back to the ways of the circle or life.

The thought of Mufasa and Rukiya's conversation a few weeks ago just struck her. He asked her to protect his son if he was off doing kingly duties. Rukiya excitingly said yes to him. She couldn't believe both Uru and Mufasa had entrusted her to take care of the royal family. Never in her life had she been this respected and important. It made her feel worth something.

"So?" A small voice from below me spoke. Rukiya blinked repeatedly and directed her eyes down. Near her paws was her friend Dalila. "How do you feel about being Simba's baby sitter?"

"What? I'm not his baby sitter. I'm his guard." She spoke turning away walking away from her.

"But he's literally a baby...so technically you are." Dalila said smirking, her small paws brushing against her chin. Rukiya groaned and stepped forward pushing her muzzle in the face of the hare. Dalila raised her eyebrows at the angry look of her friends face.

Letting out a few small growls, Rukiya frowned at her. Without fright, Dalila snickered and put both of her paws against the lionesses nose.

"Oh, you're so scary. Please don't eat me." She said creating a pout with her lips. Dalila chuckled and pushed a finger against Rukiya's forehead. Rukiya then lifted her body, the hare now clinging to her muzzle. Dalila gasped and climbed her way up onto the top of Rukiya's head. Rukiya snorted and fought to hold back her laughter.

"Now this is one thing we've never done with each other." Rukiya said, the corner of her mouth slowly raising.

"Yeah...umm, I-It's really something..." Dalila stuttered completely baffled with how high she was from the ground. "C-C-Could you take m-me home? P-Please?" Dalila said turning her body around to grab hold of Rukiya's ears.

"Aww, what's wrong? Not having fun?" Rukiya asked in a mocking way.

"S-Shut up." Dalila said pushing her foot out to habe it land next to Rukiya's face. She chuckled and began to head towards Dalila's den. She had visited it a few times to pick up the hare, occasionally she'd meet her family. Her children were often all over the lioness, both in fascination and childish play.

Reaching the small dug holes in the ground, Rukiya lowered her head to where her nose was pressing the ground. The hare jumped off of her head and turned around to look back at her friend. Rukiya lifted her upper body and twitched her nose. She sniffled and brushed the backside of her paw against her muzzle. Dalila smiled up to her friend warmly.

"Thank you for taking me today. I...I really appreciate it...I-I can pay you back if you-"

"No. No. No, that's fine. You don't have to do anything for me." Rukiya responded giving her the same look.

"Well, alright...thanks again anyways.," Dalila said taking a few steps over to her twig covered hole. Rukiya shot her one last look of friendliness and turned her head. Before she could completely turn her body, the hare spoke again. "And...uh, I hope you have good luck with protecting Simba." Rukiya stopped a moment. She slightly turned her face to look back at her friend.

"Thank you." Rukiya replied back. Then she faced forward and began to pick up her feet, pulling them up into the air to head back to Pride Rock. The lioness forced herself to go at her top speed, habing her torso rock back and forth with every giant leap she took. Her muscles tensed up feeling the edge of her paws press against the ground. It was clear she wasn't young anymore.

The lioness scanned the grass lands, her large shoulders shifting up and down each bounce. She made sure everyone had completely left, back to their own packs. She looked out at the clear tall green grass that was spread out over the horizon. Yes, it certainly did check out. Everyone had gone home. Except herself.

Quickly she sprinted up to Pride Rock. Right as she was about to turn the cluster of rocks, Mufasa stepped off of them. Rukiya gasped and shoved her paws deep into the dirt, stopping herself from bumping into him. She tumbled forward and rolled a few feet away from the rocks, the lioness lay flat on her back. She could begin to feel a pulsating at her head and temples. The lioness groaned and turned her eyes at Rukiya.

"Ohh, sorry Rukiya...are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine." Rukiya spoke in a high pitched voice. She pulled her body off the ground and stood on all fours. She looked away and coughed embaressingly, only to look back again. "W-Was their something you needed, Mufasa?" Rukiya spoke slightly dipping her head down. Mufasa chuckled.

"Yes. Do you happen to know where Scar is?" He asked, giving a face of concern to her. Rukiya raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Uhh, n-no...I don't. Why do you ask?" Rukiya probed, curiously.

"He wasn't here today...despite both Sarabi and I telling him to come. We reminded him for weeks." Mufasa said deeply, his eyes lowering to look down at the ground. He lifted his chest, then exhailed just as heavily. Rukiya frowned.

"If you had told me I would have made sure he stayed with me. Next time I'll hold his paw for you." Rukiya said with a slight smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Mufasa have a short chortle and shook his head.

"I'm not sure their will be a next time...I think having just one child will be a better experience for Simba." Mufasa said thinking about all the times his brother told him he wished he was an only child. He'll make sure Simba doesn't have to go though the same family problems, as he has. "Would you accompany me to look for Scar?"

"I...uh-" Rukiya paused for a moment. She hadn't talked to Scar in such a long time. I suppose it's because every time they were around each other, she'd begin to feel some sort of way. Her stomach would become notted, her legs would become weak, she'd run away. Was she scared of him? "W-Why would you need my help talking to Scar?"

"Oh, I don't need your help." Mufasa said giving her a smile. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic. "I would just like it if you came with me, and didn't run off like you always so."

"I wouldn't do that." Rukiya responded furrowing her eyebrows.

"You do that every single time, this time I want you to stand next to me, while I talk to him. You won't have to speak when we do, please."

"Yeah. I will, Mufasa. I will...but don't think I won't forget this." She said watching him take a few steps right of Pride Rock. He raised his head and looked out across the plains to locate his brother. Rukiya followed along. "Tonight, I'm going to get the back wall in the den, alright?"

"Alright then." Mufasa said distracted. Rukiya giggled just before a bird hovered over their heads. He swooped down to land in between the two lions.

"Mufasa, I saw Scar over by the rocks near a cave." Zazu said pointing just a little bit away. Mufasa nodded at the red horned bill.

"Right. Would you mind going and telling him that I will be there soon?" Mufasa asked looking down to the bird. The bird gave a bow and looked back up to the King.

"Not at all sire." Zazu spoke jumping up off of the ground and taking flight in the sky. Rukiya watched him fly away in the direction Scar was at. She furrowed her eyebrows beginning to think about him. She couldn't even remember the last time they had talked. Probably The only time would be when she first went to the Pride Lands. Hmm...I wonder if he's changed since then.

"Rukiya, I'd like to ask your honest opinion." Mufasa said turning his neck to look at Rukiya. She raised her eyebrows, still looking forward.

"Uhh. Yes? What is it?" She asked without control of her voice.

"What do you think about Scar?" Mufasa spoke, his voice booming beside her. Rukiya widened her eyes. She wondered...what did she really think about Scar? The lioness gave a cough, clearing her throat and gulped.

"Umm. Well, I think he's pretty quiet. He definently looks like his mom, don't tell him I said that...and I think he's pretty articulate...well the last time I talked to him." Rukiya said trying to wrap it up. She didn't really want to talk about him, not at all. Doing so made her feel uncomfortable. It could be because of something Uru had said to her. Mufasa grumbled next to her.

"Ahh. I see..." Mufasa said looking forward. He could see how close they were to the cave already. He sighed and slowed his pace to a stop. "I think he's...a bit troublesome, I-I've told you this before. I've spoke about it with my mother as well, and she only seemed to grow more weary about the situation. I think that's just about the time her energy started to drain, and she had completed her journey in the circle of life."

"Yes, I know." Rukiya said taking a seat on the ground, dipping her head in sorrow. "She was a good lioness, and it only reminds me how I feel about my parents." Rukiya said lifting her head.

Suddenly behind the large stack off rocks they were sitting behind, came a large growl along with a snapping sound. Mufasa groaned and lifted a paw in annoyance. He jumped onto one of the rocks, still looking down at Rukiya.

"This conversation will have to continue another time." Mufasa said in a stern voice. He tossed his head to the side, signaling Rukiya to follow him. She nodded and jumped onto the large rock cluster with him. A very concerned Zazu errupts with the word help! Mufasa takes on a severe look, even more so than before. "Scar!"

He says, his deep voice, almost shutting down Rukiya's body. How could he even be born with such a loud voice? Rukiya jumped onto the last rock, taking a look at Scar. He turned his head, a mouth full of Zazu, I supsect.

"Mm-hmm?" He answers back, still with the bird in his mouth. Rukiya chortles only to snap her mouth closed and tuck in her lips. Mufasa sighed in disappointment at both Scar and Rukiya.

"Drop him." He spoke plainly. Zazu poked his beak out from Scar's mouth

"Impeccabletiming, your majesty." He replied in his high tone he always had. Scar narrowed his eyebrows and spit the bird out. Creating a terrible sound as he did. Mufasa jumped further down into the cave, Rukiya followed, still looking at Zazu while she did. Zazu lifted his feathers and looked at them in disgust from being covered with saliva.

Scar stepped up and began to saunter over to Mufasa.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." He said sarcastically overjoyed. Each step he took closer to Mufasa and Rukiya, the lioness would slightly step away.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa spoke harshly at his brother. Rukiya looked back to Scar, wondering why he didn't attend.

"That was today?" Scar turbed around, faking astonishment. "Oh, I feel simply awful." He turns back to the wall and start scraping his large black claws on the rock wall. Both Zazu and Rukiya cringe at the noise. Rukiya quickly recovering shoots the lion a glare. Why would he do that? Scar sits and admit his claws.

"...Must have slipped my mind." He says very nonchalontly. Zazu takes a step forward and waves his feathers around.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Zazu shouts at the lion. Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg.

"Well, I was first in line...until the little hair ball was born." Scar says bending down to speak to him. Mufasa lowers his head along with his body to meet Scar eye to eye.

"That 'hairball' is my son...and your future king." Mufasa says raising his head up, along with Scar. I turned my attention back to Scar confused. He seemed to be setting off a malicious vibe.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy." Scar says in a condescending tone. He turns away and starts to exit. Mufasa grunted and took a step forward.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar." Mufasa raised his voice, warning his brother. Rukiya shot her eyes over to Mufasa in shock. His aggression was definently raising. Scar turned around to look back.

"Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar says walking away yet again. Mufasa roars and jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth. Rukiya gasps and rushes over to where the two are in the cave. She quickly sits and puts her paw against Mufasa's chest.

"Their is no reason to fight, Mufasa." Rukiya says turning her face kindly to him. He lets his lips cover his teeth, still steaming. Mufasa takes a few steps back, causing Rukiya to let her paw slip off of his chest. She gave a half smile and looked over to Scar. "I'm sure Scar doesn't want to fight you anyways. Isn't that right, Scar?" She said shifting her body, leaning towards him. Please say yes.

"Rukiya actually seems to be right about this." Scar said also shifting his weight. He leaned against her for a moment, their shoulders touching. Rukiya widened her eyes and blushed. Scar then stood upright and looked back to Mufasa. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Zazu said putting both of his feathers againdt his hips. Scar leaned down and looked at Zazu.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength," he directed his eyes back to Mufasa." ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He says turning his body to look back at all of us. He gives me a quick up and down glance before turning around completely and leaving. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

Zazu gave a deep caused Rukiya to shoot him a slightly annoyed expression.

"There's one in every family, sire...two in mine, actually." He jumped up and begins flying, the bird perches on Mufasa's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions." He spoke looking at Mufasa. I sighed and began to exit the cave, walking odd in a different direction than Scar.

"Rukiya?" Mufasa said out to me, in a louder voice. She ignored him, still with the Prince on her mind. She couldn't shake the thought of him touching her. His shoulder touching her! She could feel his far against her own, his long locks of hair feel onto the side of her face. Why had he done that? Why did he have to be that uncomfortably close to her? She decided she had to tell someone.

Going back to Dalila's den, she pulled her friend away from her family dinner and dragged her outside. Dalila groaned and chewed her last piece of grub. She brushed her tiny paws against her muzzle.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me again? Something about a Prince? Is it Simba?" Dalila asked in slight concern.

"No, it's Scar." Rukiya lsaid pulling her front paws closer to her, looking down. She could feel a deep burning near her cheeks. She couldn't understand why. Dalila began to chuckle.

"Ooooh, you like him? I thought you said he was a recluse." Dalila said hopping closer to Rukiya. The lioness furrowed her eyebrows.

"No...no, it's not like that. We're not even friends as far as I know. I-Ive never even talked to him. Ever." Rukiya said trying to defend herself. She growled and pouted her lips. "Today, he...he just...he pushed his shoulder against mine. I don't know if he was trying to be nice, or if he was trying to be creepy, what do you think?" Rukiya asked Dalila.

"Well, from what I've heard, no one likes him...and none of the lionesses like him either, so I figure the guy is just lonely," Dalila said giving a smile. It increased when she pushed her paw against the lioness leg. "And he's looking for a mate." The hare said snickering. Rukiya shook her head, trying to quit herself from blushing.

"No! No. He's not. Scar is...he would never. N-No. Just no." Rukiya said turning around, walking away from Dalila's home. She began to pick up speed, trying her hardest to escape what Dalila had said. Their is no way Scar is looking for a mate, and their is no way it would be her! What does Scar like about Rukiya? They've barley even talked to each other!

Why did Rukiya find herself blushing so much? She didn't...like him, did she? No. No. Of course not. Scar was...a little weird, too weird for her taste. Even though in that second, it felt...nice to have him pressed against her shoulder, her feelings would never be mutual. She could never be Scar's mate, no matter how much Dalila teased her about it.


End file.
